Steamy in the Doctors office
by suicide luna
Summary: This is a birthday request. Doctor Mr and Mrs. Cullen is dealing with a young patient who's parents bitch and argue that she ran away. Now in the hospital, Mr and Mrs. Cullen tries to help when things get a little steamy in the office


**This story is for arashi wolf, it's their b-day! I hope you like it!**

I have been standing in an patients room for about ten minutes, listening to the parents arguing about their seventeen year old daughter who ran away and had sex with a thirty-two year old man. She was brought here after finding her in a hotel room six hours ago. I had my note pad in one hand, as my other hand had the pen against my forehead trying to not get a headache.

"You put all that bullshit in her head that made her go out and have sex with a thirty two year old." The father screamed in the others face, as she just glared at him. I asked them before to keep the noise level down, after all we were in a hospital.

"Umm, would like to take this outside?" I gently asked, because their putting stress on their daughter who was laying in the hospital bed, but they flat out ignored me.

"You can't treat her like a child Steven. She is seventeen years old." The mother whispered through her teeth.

"You know that he used her because she looks like she is twelve! You don't give a shit about our daughter!" Father yelled right at her. If their not divorce right now then maybe it's time.

"Mom, Dad please stop fighting." Amy begged as she cried. Her parents then looked at her. Oh boy, why can't Edward take care of this? This is his patient after all. I let out a deep sign before I heard the door open. I turn to see the police standing there with Edward holding the door knob.

"Dr. Cullen, we need to talk to them about the girls boyfriend." Edward called out.

" You guys don't get it, I love him!" Amy screamed out, mostly to Edward. I then took my leave.

"I'll be right back."

"Please help me Dr. Cullen. Please, he is not a bad person." I look back at Amy and smiled. What did she want me to do? I can reason with my husband, but not the police. I knew that her boyfriend was going to go to jail either way because a thirty-two year old had sex with an minor, so I just gave her the only answer that I could answer with.

"I'll do what I can." I said to her before leaving the room. I shook my head before walking with the two officers along with Edward.

We walked into Edward's office before one of the officers spoke first. "So you are trying to help her?"

I stood my grounds right by the door, as Edward took a seat behind his desk. "I think she knows what she wants, I think you guys should listen to her." I spoke out the truth.

"Are you agreeing to their relationship then Bella."

"Edward I'm not saying that, but like it or not a seventeen year old and can sleep with whoever she wants." The grumpy officer snorted. I swear officers don't have respect for other people.

"Dose not mean she dose not have an attention to younger girls."

"Sir, even if that's true many women would shave and starve themselves to make them look younger; it's a male fantasy, the dirty cheerleader, the naughty school girl." Edward took over.

"What my wife is saying officer is that you can't charge a thirty-two year old for being with an seventeen year old. Seventeen is the age limit for a teen to date older men." The look on the faces of the both the officers tells me that no matter what words that comes out of our mouths, they were going to put this man behind bars. I believe they are fathers of teenage daughters and that's why no matter what we said would change their minds.

"We are going to speak with the daughter now." With that being said, the two officers turned on their heels and walked out of the office, not making any eye contact with me, as they slammed the door behind them. Leaving me alone with Edward.

"Edward I understand what their coming from, but this situation will end up getting worse."

"I understand that Bella, but I can't really do anything about it, I'm only a doctor." I slowly walked over to Edwards desk and sat down on top of it.

"I understand Edward," I took his hand gently in mine. "She is our responsibility until the parents take her home. Do you have examination came in yet?"

"Yeah," He pulled out Amy's files from under a stack of papers. "Mr. Watterson asked me to check for any kind of drug in her system. I don't think he is going to like this."

I took the file from his hands, I flipped to the fifth page and began reading the results. "Edward there is no signs of rape or any drugs in her system. She is completely clean. What's going to be the problem?"

"Remember Bella, he wants to put this man behind bars, so he was hoping that there was some kind of evidence to help with his case."

I groaned when I closed the file. "I think I understand why she ran away." Edward held my hand and kissed the back of it before holding it against his cheek. "So did you talk to Amy by any chance?"

"No, the parents kept arguing. You should see the look on Amy's face whiling they were going at it. I think she never felt the love from a real family."

Edwards sigh and leans back against his chair. "This whole thing is crazy"

I spun my entire body on the desk, so that I my entire body was facing him. I pushed him gently away from the desk, so that it could give me room to climb onto his lap. My ran my figures through his dirty blonde sex hair to smooth him out. His arms slowly wrapped around my small waist to hold me close, that my breast was in his face. He buried his face in my doctors coat, taking a big whiff off my chest. I felt my panties becoming damp when he unbutton the only two buttons that I did. He spreads the coat open and began kissing around my cleavage that was barely covered by my white blouse. I grabbed the small hairs on the back of his neck to urge him on. It's been almost two weeks since we had sex and I want feel his cock buried in my wet clit. Gently I rubbed myself against his growing erection.

His hands slipped through my doctors coat and right under my white blouse, but he didn't go for the clips of my bra, instead he took a tight hold of my shoulders. My head back, as I continued to rub myself against him. I want Edward hot a ready for me.

"Take me Edward, it's been too long for my liking."

"Fuck Bella, I can feel how hot and ready you for me" Edward didn't waste any to time removing his hands from the inside of my shirt to grab hold of my thighs and lifted me on top of his desk. Closing his mouth against mine, I felt his tongue go deep into my throat. Our tongues were dancing like it was tango. It started out slow before increasing the speed.

I whined at the lost of his lips and touch on my legs. I didn't know what he was doing until he walked over to door. I heard a small click. He smiled at me with lust running through his eyes. "Don't want someone to disturb us right now don't we?"

"No, now get back over here Dr. Cullen."

"Well Dr. Cullen, why don't come over here and get it."

I slowly got off his desk and walked over. He pulled me too him, pulling my lips to him. He lent down and lifted me up onto his hips. He first slams me against wall and walked towards his desk once again. I pulled away from his lips, moving down to his neck. Edward moaned.

He laid me on the desk, and hovered over me. He went straight to the front of my blouse and gave it good yank. "Damn it Edward!" But he just shut me up with his lips. Besides unclipping my bra or ripping it open, he pulled the stapes down, letting my breasts go free. He immediately sucked on them, making me arch my back. I go to remove my coat, but he stopped me with his hands. "Keep it on baby."

He lifted my pencil skirt up, then he goes to take his coat and shirt off, but it was I who stopped his this time. "Keep it on baby" I quoted. I was my turn to ruin his shirt by ripping it open.

"So fucking hot." My hands went to his pants and unbuttoning them. He helped me by pushing them down for me.

I shimmed down my panties, while Edward pulled off his boxers. He got back on top of me, and put my legs around his waist again. He thrust into me, causing us both to moan. "Oh...God.. Edward .. So ..Good"

He set a fast pace. It was raw, hot, rough fucking. "You miss this baby? You miss my cock?"

"YES!" It was more of our need for each other, than taking our time with each other. I can hear the desk scrapping against the title floor. "That's right baby, right there. It feels so good!"

Edward got tired of the position that were in and sat me up. "E-Edward, so . . deep" My arms quickly went around his neck, my face was buried in the base of his neck to keep me from screaming, as he rode. Edward kissed down my neck, as my hands went to his back. My nails accidentally scratched his back, with his thrusts. He moaned, in pleasure.

One of Edward's fingers went to my clit, causing me to come closer. I was on the edge, when Edward stopped. When my legs stopped shaking, he started his pace again. It went on like that, until he could take no more.

"Bella, I'm going to cum" He said.

"I know"

I think I almost forgot that we were even in a hospital because was so hard to control my screaming, when we both came to our releases. Our hips clashed as we rode our orgasms. Edward held me tight in his arms, as he takes control of breathing. He was sweating everywhere, so was I.

"I'm sorry for being so rough" He apologized.

"No Edward" I laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "That was fucking hot. I think I came extra hard."

Edward began laughing before kissing me again. "We should get cleaned up." Right before I was going to answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Cullens, Mr. and Mrs. Watterson was wondering if the test results came in."

We smiled at each other. "Yeah, we are going over the results right now. Tell them that we will right there."

"Yes sir"

"Well love, lets go raise hell."

Happy Birthday! I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
